The present invention relates to a support structure for the return section of endless conveyors, comprising elements which can laterally be defined as slats of serpentine extension, support members for supporting said serpentine elements, and transverse members for supporting the support members.
In the known art each support member, generally of reinforced engineering polymer, supports at least two serpentine slat elements and also acts as their spacer. The support members are snap-coupled to the transverse members (generally formed from tubes, for example of metal, mounted side by side), with some of them, namely those present at the front or rear end of the support structure, presenting a lead-in face for the initial contact and sliding of the conveyor.
The known solution has certain drawbacks which it is the main object of the present invention to eliminate, these being its relative design inflexibility, its relative high cost and the laboriousness of its required maintenance.
This and further objects which will be apparent from the ensuing detailed description are attained by a structure with substantially slat-like serpentine supports, the innovative aspect of which is highlighted in the appended claims.